Don't Leave
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara gets a once in a lifetime opportunity to move to NYC to study technology. When Dick finds out, he's devastated, his actions nearly break Barbara's heart and now he has to make it up to her, before its too late


Don't leave me

Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson

All characters (c) DC

In all the time he knew her, he never felt this way about her. They grew up with each other, they were always right beside each other. He was never alone until now.

He sat on the side of his bed, his face buried in his hands, on the verge of a melt down. He must have been losing his mind! Sweating and clenching his fists at the very thought. He wasn't angry, quite the opposite actually, he was weak. Not physically, mentally. He missed her. He missed Barbara Gordon, he missed fighting along side her as Batgirl and Nightwing.

Only hours ago had she said those devastating words to him that she would be moving to New York, to further study and earn a degree in technology. He acted totally unfazed at the time, nodding his head and congratulating her. But inside, he was falling apart at the sound of her words

_Flash back__

"...So... Dick?" She asked patiently

"...yeah?" He replied in a distracted tone while rummaging through a stack of papers.

"I don't know how to say this..." She rubbed her arm nervously.

Dick turned his attention towards her, half hoping that she would some how confess her love for him.

"Whats up?" He asked, hiding his excited tone.

"I'm..." She took a deep breath in. Dick took a step closer to her in anticipation.

"...moving..." She said with a small smile.

His arms fell to his sides and he could feel is heart crumble.

"Oh, cool!" He replied, faking his tone to sound normal, masking his devistation.

"...To New York, this fall..." She finished.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"For school, there is a great program there, I can get my master degree in technology in a year and a half, and a doctors degree in three!" She spoke excitedly.

"I-I'm happy for you, Barbara." He turned away from her quickly, almost losing his cool.

"Are you ok?" A worried tone escaped her lips.

"Fine... I'm fine." He grunted.

"Ok!" She said quickly with a smile.

He was so angry, how could she just _want _to leave him like this? How could she be _okay_ with this, He wasn't okay with this, at all!

"So, this fall huh?" He spoke normally, but he scowled at her.

"Yeah, in august, I know its so soon but-"

"Soon? Not soon enough if you ask me!" He lost control of his temper, as harsh words slipped out of his throat.

"Wh..What do you mean?" She was slightly stunned by his comment.

"I bet you can't wait to leave... You should just try and leave sooner..."

"But then we wouldn't be able to spend any time together..." She looked up at him sadly.

"Hey... You don't hear me complaining..." He couldn't believe what a jerk he was being.

And neither could Barbara, she was quickly becoming frustrated. She had long since had a crush on Dick, but never in all of her time knowing him, had he ever acted like this! Her temper was rising as well...

"What's your problem!" Her temper was rising...

"I don't have the problem here..." He shouted at her.

"So I can just pack up and leave, and you wouldn't even miss me!" She shouted back.

"What ever gave you the idea that I would miss you!" Lies came pouring out of him like an erupting volcano.

"I don't know! It just seems like when you know someone your whole life, they would miss you, maybe even just a little!"

"Yea-"

"No!" She interrupted him. "Cause, as of now, I don't think I'm going to miss you very much either!"

_end flashback __

And those were her final words to him. She then bolted for the door with unfallen tears in her eyes. He stood there for a moment or two, still caught up in his own anger and self pity, before realizing what he had done. He had chased away his best and only friend. He acted like a fool and that left him where he was now.

Sitting, drowning in his own sorrowful mistake. But it wasn't until today that he realized how much he would truly miss her if she left, she opened his eyes to how he really felt towards her. He glanced over at the clock, 11:20 p.m. he had been sitting in the same position thinking of her nonstop for over two hours. He had to fix this, somehow. He had to do something, he wouldn't stand the thought of her hating him for the rest of their lives. Even if she would never fall in love with him, he had to see her...

Dick grabbed a jacket, and before leaving the house, he grabbed a bottle of champagne and a bundle of flowers from the front yard. Then he walked out to his motorcycle. Climbing on as fast as he could and speeding off towards her apartment.

Barbara stood in her apartment's kitchen, dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and one of Dick's sweaters that she had managed to steal and keep from him for several years. She cautiously sipped a cup of hot tea, the steam burned her eyes, which were raw with tears.

She didn't know why Dick would act this way to her, she could have sworn that he would miss her. She would miss him, she would be falling apart all while she was away, especially after tonight. He was the deciding line that would decide if she would leave or not. It took much convincing from her friends and family to push her to go to New York to study, but she wanted to stay, only for him. She had never felt so foolish in her life. Wanting to stay behind, and give up a once in the life time educational offer, just for a guy, a guy who she was only friends with. She had always yearned to be more, but after tonight, she felt it in her heart, that they would not only never be lovers, but never be friends... ever again.

Barbara's roommate had tried to comfort her, offering to sacrifice her plans to stay in and watch some sad movies and eat ice cream. But Barbara wouldn't allow her to, she simply smiled and said, "I'll be alright, you go out and have fun!"

But the truth is, Barbara wouldn't be alright, her thoughts were being flooded with thoughts of Dick, and even though he had been cruel to her, she still loved him, she loved him even more.

Barbara's roommate left their apartment, forgetting to lock the door behind her.

Barbara fell on her knees on the floor and cried, sobbing enormous tears of hurt and confusion... No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from forming.

Dick had arrived at the apartment building, parking his motorcycle and making his way up several flights of stairs to Barbara's apartment. He cautiously knocked on the door, more than expecting to be ignored. He knocked again, and again. No reply. This meant Barbara must really hate him... Or worse, she had already chosen to leave. Taking his cruel advice to heart. He gulped and knocking again once more. When there was still no answer, Dick put his ear to the door and listened for any noise going on inside the apartment. His heart sank to his stomach when he heard the sounds of sobbing on the other side of the door. He instinctively moved his hand down to the door knob and jiggled it until the door creaked open. Dick quietly stepped inside the cozy apartment. And he closer towards the source of the sobbing. He stepped into the kitchen, peering over the counter down at a bundle of red hair buried on her knees on the floor.

He set down the flowers and champagne on the counter before walking over and sitting beside her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she merely buried her face deeper into her knees and shrugged him off. He could hear some faint sniffles coming from her.

"Its no use crying over me..." He said softly, placing his hand back on her shoulder. She lifted her head up slowly and rested her chin on her knee.

"No, its not..." She said coldly.

Dick's spirit was becoming crushed, but he tried to swallow his pride and listen to her patiently.

"The old you is worth crying over..." She spoke in a soft tone, as a stray tear rolled over her cheek.

"Its still the same me, Barbara."

She frowned at his words. "You mean to tell me that you have been the same person all of tonight?"

Dick thought about it... "No, I guess not..." he reflected on the prior events of the evening "But I am the old Dick right now, and I hate to see you cry over the mean Dick..."

He was talking to her like she was a child, but it managed to lift her spirits a bit.

There was an eternity of silence between them, they sat there, silent and awkward.

"So..." Dick said, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm really happy for you, that you have this opportunity to study in New York..."

"Yeah..." She shrugged

"Well aren't you excited to study technology? Its always been your dream..."

"You really do want me to go... don't you..." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Dick thought about his words carefully before he said anything...

"No... No I don't, I'm going to miss you when you leave..." He smiled at her with a warm smile.

"Would you really miss me?" She looked at him, yearning for an answer...

"How could I not miss..." He paused and looked down at the floor. "Miss that smile... and your eyes, and your laughter..." He blushed a little as he spoke.

"I think I'll miss you more..." She said shyly.

"What would you miss about me?" He asked with a sad laugh

"I wouldn't smile if you weren't around..." She sighed with a light smile. "I never want to take my eyes off you, and you are the only one who can make me laugh... " Blushing at her own words, she managed to crack a smile.

Dick was stunned at her words, only moments ago, she was crying over him, and this was why... It was at that moment, he realized that if she left to New York, he would have to go with her.

Dick rose to his feet, and then reached out his hand to Barbara to pull her up to her feet.

Remembering the bouquet that he picked for her, he quickly grabbed it at handed it to her...

"For me?" She asked sweetly

"I picked them, hoping you could forgive me... after what a jerk I was..."

Barbara took in the sweet scent of the flowers, and smiled up at him.

"I think I can forgive you," Dick let out a sigh of relief... "But only if you tell me why you were being such a meanie."

Dick tensed up again... The only reason he was being a jerk, was because he didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't tell her that, she deserved this opportunity, and he wasn't going to be the one to stop her. But he liked her so much... no he more than liked her, he loved her. Now was his chance to say something...

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head nervously fishing for just the right words to say...

"I guess, I never really noticed now much I..."

Barbara lightly punched him in the stomach. "Spit it out, silly." Dick grasped her hands and held them tightly.

"...love you." Barbara froze at his words. Dick could hear her heart pumping fast, and took that as his sign... He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, Barbara then wrapped her fingers around his head and pulled his lips into hers. Barbara desperately needed air, but she wouldn't allow herself to leave his lips. Dick wrapped his arms around her small waist, feeling her soft skin and taking in her sweet aroma. He felt a steaming hot tear roll down Barbara's cheek, and pulled away, worried, as if he had done something wrong.

"Whats the matter?" He asked timidly.

"I don't want to leave you, Dick..."

Dick pulled her body closer to his and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to leave either..." He finally admitted to her.

"Are you asking me to stay?" She was hoping he would say yes, to convince her to stay.

"No, I am telling you that, no matter where you go, I will be right there next to you..." He smiled down at her, wiping away her tear. He reached out for the champagne and opened it.

"Here's to New York!"

The End!

Just as I was finishing up this story, I got another really cute idea for a story, so I rushed through the ending a bit!

I hope you guys liked this story!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank you guys. Especially those of you who are constant readers of mine, and who always encourage me to write more : )

Thank you guys for the support and love I have received.

Remember that I do love to hear from you guys, if you have any ideas for me, I would love to hear them! I often run short on story ideas, so i would love to hear some new ideas! Thanks!

Remember if you chose to leave a comment or review, please do not leave rude comments!

Thank you!


End file.
